Triple S Series: The New Autobot
by Autobotschic
Summary: you asked and I obeyed, the redo of TransFormers: A New Autobot! *Notice: This thing is as old as dirt, I'm redoing this series. Again.*
1. Chapter 1: Halie and Alexis

Chapter 1:

Halie and Alexis

I snuck into Alexis Key's room. Her black hair was bearly visable between the rise and fall of the blanket covering her sleeping form. I smiled, she was my best friend and roommate,and the sad truth was, we were both orphans. Alexis's mom was killed when she was two, in a fire accident, and her dad was so torn apart, he jumped in front of a moving train. I never knew my parents, all I know is my mom was like and angel and died hours after my birth. So we lived in a little house built in the 1930's, it looked horrible on the outside, that way no one would come inside and take us to an orphanage. But inside, it was pretty nice. We had a flatscreen t.v, a computer, every thing was working, and we had food.

We lived together outside of Tranquility, about 7 miles out. I worked playing electric guitar on the streets every day, while Alexis stayed home and did all the chores, cooking, cleaning, and when she had the time, worked at a pet shelter. We were always there for each other, cause that's the only person we had to rely on, each other.

I crawled on the floor over to her bed, and then yanked the sheets off her. " Alexis, Alexis, Alexis!" I yelled, jumping on top of her.

Alexis shot up and smacked me. " Um, first of all, OUCH!" I growled, then I wiped the sweat off my face. " Alexis, I'm leaving soon, I made waffles!"

I trotted out of her room and set the table. Three waffles for Alexis, three waffles for me. I waited for around three minutes, and Alexis still didn't come out. I growled and went to find my eletric guitar. I plugged it in and walked into Alexis's room.

I then very loudly strummed Eye of the Tiger. Alexis shot up faster then a bullet. " Halie, I'm _awake_, stop playing!" Alexis moaned.

" Breakfest is served," I said, then walked out of the room. I put my eletric guitar in it's case and went to eat. Alexis was dressed and sitting at the table, shoving waffles down her throat.

" Easy there tiger," I chuckled grinning, then sat down at the table and cut up my waffles. Alexis shoved the last piece of the golden waffle into her mouth.

" Yum..." she purred, sitting back in her chair. I chuckled and finished my last waffle.

" Alright, so we have a choice today. We contuine our little routine, me working on the streets and you doing whatever,That's option one," I said, flicking an invisable piece of a crumb off my shirt, " or I talked with the school today on the phone, and they said they would be glad to have us, we wouldn't have to pay for lunches or our schooling. The only problem is if one or both of us get in trouble, we have to have an adult be there for us. That's option two," I concluded grinning.

Alexis just stared at me. " Option two all the way! How'd you manage to pull it off?"

I just grinned and shook my head. " School starts on September first. So in..."

" Three weeks!" Alexis shouted out. I chuckled.

" Yes, in three weeks. The only problem is I'm not exactly sure what grade we will start in.." I pondered.

" We should be in 6th. Considering your birthday is October 18th, and mine is July 21rst," Alexis stated.

" I guess your right, well, I'm going. Any requests?" I asked, standing up and going to find my gear.

" Hmm... we're out of chocolate..."

I laughed and walked out the door. " Chocolate, got it!"

Alexis giggled and dissapeared from my view. I closed the door and breathed in the warm, crisp summer air. I looked around the woods surrounding our home, a chipmunk squealed and leaped into it's hole, a birds chirped and fluttered out of it's tree. Everywhere around me the forest was moving, I smiled. Then I started out for Tranquility, a lovely seven mile walk from our little cabin in the middle of nowhere. What I didn't notice was that the forest was alerting me to an unseen danger to both me and Alexis.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day, First Warning

Chapter 2: First Day of School, First Warning

Alexis and I nervously stood at the edge of the road, waiting for the bus to pick us up. " So, how do you think it's going to go?" Alexis asked, shifting from foot to foot.

I smiled, " It will be fine. You worry to much!"

" What if they find out where we live?"

" I got it, they think we live here with our uncle."

" We don't have an uncle."

" Alexis, it's a cover up so they don't send us away."

" Oh, I knew that!"

" Sure ya did, they think we live with Todd Murphey, the owner of the house we are currently waiting at."

" Wow, you have been planning this for some time, haven't you?"

" Why, yes yes I have! Now shush, here comes the bus!"

Alexis stepped nervously on first and sat in seat two, I followed and sat with her. The bus driver just looked at us, snorted, and drove to the next stop.

" Why, hello! What are two newcomers doing in my buddy's seat?" growled a voice behind us. I spun around to see a boy that looked my age with deep brown short, spikey hair, a long chin and pointy nose, and cruel, deep brown, almost black, eyes that seemed to flash red at times.

" Well, your 'buddy' will have to find a different seat from now on," I hissed. The boy looked at my like I was joking.

" Temper, temper, why don't you two move to seat three instead?" the boy growled.

I glanced at the bus driver, wondering why he wasn't helping us. " He won't help you, he's my uncle," the boy smirked.

I growled and faced forward, and Alexis gave me a small smile. The bus slammed into a halt, and another boy got on and stood at the edge of our seat. " Move," he commanded.

" No," Alexis and I said at the same time. The boy growled and sat in the seat across from us. I studied the boy closer, he had bushy bleach blonde hair, a pointed face, a scar over his right eye, and dark green eyes.

" Nathon Jemsy, why and what are these two doing in my spot?" the boy asked, his voice dripping with venom.

" Taylor Scraplet, I tried to warn them. But you can sit with me for the rest of the moring ride," Nathon chuckled, smirking.

Taylor Scraplet jumped into the seat behind us. " Whatever you do, don't turn around, Think about the new episode of TransFormers: Prime that's going to air tonight," I whispered to Alexis.

Alexis nodded, and we sat silently the rest of the way to school. The bus stopped in the parking lot of the Eagle View Middle School and Alexis and I stepped off and looked up in awe.

The Middle School was five stories high, and covered at least ten football fields.

" Oh."

"My."

"Gosh," Alexis and I gasped.

" You girls new here?" a girl asked us. She was tall and skiny with red hair and bright green eyes, a rounded face, bright lips, and dressed and a knee length skirt and a laced tee shirt.

" Ya, can you help us find Room 122?" I asked her.

" Sure! I just finished sixth grade last year. I'm Lisa," Lisa explained, smiling.

" I'm Halie."

" I'm Alexis."

" Are you two sisters?" Lisa asked. Alexis and I exchanged glances.

" Step.." I said uncertainly.

Lisa nodded and gestured, then we followed her to Room 122. I noticed Nathon and Taylor watching us intently, a Saleen police car and a Mazda RX-8 parked behind them. I took notice quickly and turned around and noted my find to Alexis.

" Halie, the TransFormers aren't real. I know it's sad, but it's true," Alexis whispered to me.

" I don't know Alexis. It just doesn't seem right..." I remarked.

Alexis sneaked a quick peak at the cars. " Halie, the cars are gone!"

I spun around, and it was true. The Mazda and the Saleen were no where in sight, as were Nathon and Taylor.

" Alexis, this just got creepy," I whispered.

" Maybe the Transformers are real?"

" I think that Hasbro either totally guessed they were real..."

" Or they and the government knew something we don't."

" No, Alexis, not _don't_ anymore," I whispered, then shuddered, "_Didn't_."

We exchanged worried glances and entered the building, sneaking one last peak at were the two cars were, only to see a Modified Pontiac Solstice GXP stop for a second where the Saleen Mustang police car and the Mazda RX-8 were, then race towards the abandon warehouse way out on Route 76.

"Alexis, what ever we just saw, I think is only the beginning," I whispered defiantly.

" You mean there's still more to come?" Alexis gulped.

" Yes. A lot more," I whispered, staring at the blank space where we had seen the bizzare scene.

" Uh oh," Alexis whispered. I just had that feeling that our lives were about to be flipped upside down forever.


	3. Chapter 3: The Autobots

Chapter 3: The Autobots

Four weeks -one month- into school, things seemed to get weirder. For one thing, We never saw the Saleen Mustang Police Car or the Mazda RX-8 again. We did thou, see the Pontiac Solstice every so often, often not far in front or behind was a 2007 Elite Bumblebee SS Camaro yellow with black racing stripes.

Alexis and I teased each other about it to make ourselves feel better. One day the Camaro drove slowly by an I nudged Alexis.

" What?" Alexis snapped.

" Alexis, It's Bumblebee!" I teased loudly. The students around us just looked at us oddly, but the Camaro came to a screetching halt, spun around, and zoomed off down Main Street.

Alexis and I gaped as the Camaro dissapeared. " Halie, I want to go home," Alexis whimpered. I was shocked myself, was that _really_ Bumblebee, or did the driver suddenly get a life or death call on his/her cell phone?

" I agree," I whispered, " but we can't leave until after school, but then we will both walk home incase our bus is a Decepticon waiting to eat us!"

Alexis looked at me, then burst out laughing. " Alright, let's go, we're going to be late."

We walked inside and I told Alexis my plan to hurt Taylor from a coment he made the day before. " All I'm going to do is twist him into a pretzal and leave!"

"Hails, ya know if you get busted, your life could never be the same. You could be suspended, which would suck for me," Alexis whinned.

"Yeah I know,but I won't get caught. You know I'm quick as lightning and strong as a bull. Lets get back to reading the Transformers manual. And I'm seriously sure that they exist,really!"

Alexis laughed and we contiuned reading, and I grinned when we got to my favorite page, my favorite Autobot, Optimus Prime, was killing The Fallen.

"Hey nerds," he said as Alexis kept me from punching him."Meet me around the back of the building and we'll see what happens to your stupid friend's book."

That's when we both looked at each other and pounced on him, flattening his face with our fists, and suddenly, "GIRLS!"

" Alexis, run!"

" Already on it!"

Then Alexis and Halie ran down the halls, but both girls got a detention.

At the end of the school day, ran out of the school, leaving Alexis far behind, then I trudged home through the muddy dirt road- it had rained during school- and I came to the fork in the road. I looked towards the forest and decided I needed some think time. I texted Alexis to tell her that I will be awhile to get home, then walked towards the old playground Alexis and I used to play at.

I walked into the parking lot and started to slightly freak out. The yellow camaro was sitting there quietly, almost like it was waiting for something... or _someone._

I started walking the other way when the Camaro roared to life and started coming right at me. I ran but the car was to fast, it spun around me with it's door wide open. I tripped over a large rock and I fell into the driver's seat. The doors shut and locked. I pounded the windows hard with my fists,then the radio- or so _I_ thought it was- turned on.

Stop moving your gonna hurt yourself. I'm not gonna hurt you we need your help.

I was dumb struck, I stopped pounding the windows and looked at the radio. " Wha..What do you need me for?" I stammered.

Leader will explain.

The radio switched channels.

_We need to roll, let's get to it._

I moved to the back seat, buckled up, and fell asleep. When I awoke, I was in a large-what seemed like a factory- on a cot. I sat up quickly and glanced around. I now knew where I was, the old abandon warehouse on Route 76. A Peterbuilt semi was parked about 20 feet in front of me. Then it transformed into a large robot.

" Good to see your finally awake earthling," the semi said.

" Who..who are you?" I stammered. I just wanted to sound like I knew nothing... Anyone who knows the Autobots would know the most awesomest Prime that ever lived was standing in front of my. I wanted to squeal like a little girl.

" I am Optimus Prime, and we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. But you can call us Autobots for short," Optimus Prime repiled.

" Autobots," I whispered, happiness gushing all around inside me. The silver Pontiac Solstice GXP drove in to the factory and transformed and stood next to Optimus Prime.

" Whaz cracking little chic?" said the Pontiac Solstice GXP.

" This is Jazz, my first lieutenant," explained Optimus Prime.

Then the ambulance Hummer, the GMC truck, the yellow camaro, and the motorcycle also transformed. " This is my weapons specialist Ironhide." Optimus Prime pointed to -what was- the GMC truck. Ironhide took out his cannons and pointed them at me.

" You feeling lucky?" Ironhide sneered.

" Easy Ironhide, we don't want to scare her," Optimus Prime said gently.

" I didn't mean it, I just wanted to show her my cannons," replied Ironhide. Ironhide retracted his cannons, and looked at me.

"This is Ratchet, are medical officer," Optimus Prime said pointing to the Hummer. Ratchet sniffed the air.

" The girl's hormone levels show no sign of fear," replied Ratchet. I grinned at that.

"This is Bumblebee, are spy, scout, and messenger," Optimus Prime explained. Bumblebee smiled at me and turned on his radio.

_Good to see your awake again little friend, _Bumblebee said.

" His vocal chords were damaged in battle, he speaks threw the radio," replied Ratchet. Optimus Prime nodded.

" And this is Arcee, are martial arts specialist," explained Optimus Prime.

" Good to meet you, now you know all of us, we'd like to know your name," Arcee said gently.

I rasied my head and squared my shoulders. I was happy to be needed once in my life for something instead of doing boring stuff like... well, stuff.

" I'm Halie, glad to me at your service," I replied proudly. I smiled a bit.

" Welcome to Autobot base Halie," replied Optimus Prime.

" Glad to be here Optimus, Arcee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, and Bumblebee," I said happily.

I jumped off the cot and looked around, it was a lot bigger than before... I think. I walked over to the giant t.v screen and looked at it. It had a bunch of lines of different colors, and oddly, a yellow and a silver line went right by my school.

" Jazz, Bumblebee..." I thought aloud. Then it hit me hard. " Scrap! September first, Barricade and a Mazda RX-8 was parked in front of my school, Eagle View Middle School, right here," I pointed to the large red block on the map, " And Jazz was who Alexis and I saw park, then zoom off towards here!" I exclaimed.

All the Autobots looked startled. " How, how did you know what you saw was Barricade? How do you even _know_ Barricade?" Arcee asked.

" Barricade is a black and white Saleen Mustang Police Cruiser with the Decepticon symbol and the saying: To Punish and Enslave," I stated.

The Autobots exchanged looks.

A red light started flashing on a giant computer. "Decepticons," growled Arcee.

" Decepticons! Aren't they led by Megatron?" I asked. Ironhide stared at me.

" Yes they are, how do you know?" growled Ironhide. I was about to tell them when a loud crash sounded overhead and the roof started coming down.

The Autobots weren't caught in the downfall, but I was too slow. I started running towards Optimus when a large slab of cement blocked my way. I turned around and another slab came down. I was caught in the middle. I looked up and lots of rubble came down in between the two slabs, right where I was. I fell down and held up my arms, protecting my head. The rubble came down and buried me. I couldn't see daylight, I started coughing from all the dust. All I could manage was a whispered help.

I heard guns shooting all around me. I could hear one of the Autobots-I believe it was Arcee-yell over the sounds of battle "Where's the girl?" A loud crack sounded over my head and more rubble fell down on me. I was pushed by all the rubble coming down on me into a sitting postion, then I had to lay down and pull my knees to my chest. Finally the sounds of battle receded. I started coughing again, this time more violently.

" Help! Autobots? Optimus?Arcee?Ratchet?Ironhide?Bumblebee? Jazz?" I whispered. I went into another coughing fit.

"Halie! Where's Halie at!" I heard Optimus yell.

" I didn't see her after the roof collasped!" yelled Jazz.

" I'm here!" I whispered loudly, I couldn't yell, my lungs were to dusty.

" Dig out that rubble pile! Maybe she's there!" yelled Arcee.

" I heard something_, _" Bumblebee said,"In the rubble pile_,_Let's get to it dig dig dig!"

" Bumblebee's right, start digging!" yelled Ratchet.

I heard the scraping of rubble being moved off of me. I started to cough again.

" She's in here! I hear her!" yelled Ratchet. The scraping increased untill I could see daylight. I stuck my hand threw the hole the Autobots had made. Metal touched my hand.

" Hold in there Halie, one more piece and we're threw!" yelled Arcee holding my hand. I moved to a sitting position with my legs out in front of me now that I had some room. Then a huge piece of rubble fell down on my left leg. I cursed quietly in pain and let go of Arcee's hand and pulled my hand back threw the hole.

I pushed furiously at the piece of cement on my leg but it wouldn't move. I growled furiously as I pushed on the cement. A hole broke threw where my leg was and the piece of cement was removed from my leg. I growled quietly and pulled myself up to the hole where my head was. I pushed at the rubble there but it wouldn't move. I sat down and gave a mighty kick that moved it a couple inches. A large hand moved it quickly and I was blinded by the sunlight coming through.

I was pulled up and out from my rubble prison. " Thank you thank you thank you!" I coughed. I was covered in dust from head to my toes. I was shaking violently when my eyes adjusted to the light and I looked up to see Optimus staring at me with concerned eyes.

" Ratchet, check her over she may be hurt," commanded Optimus.

" Sure thing Prime," replied Ratchet.

I was set down on a large sheet of looked over me then put some kind of machine in front of me."Hold still!" he commanded. I held as still as possible. Five mintues later Ratchet walked over Optimus Prime and talked with him. Optimus glanced my way, nodded then walked to Bumblebee, Ironhide,Jazz, and Arcee. Then Ratchet walked to a giant machine. " Good you can move now," yelled Ratchet over the humming of the giant machine. I started coughing again, this time it lasted only seconds.

I got up off of the sheet of metal and walked over to Optimus Prime.

" What happened?" I asked.

"Decepticons ambushed us, you wouldn't have known how would you?" Ironhide confronted me.

" Are you accusing me of helping the Cons?" I asked shocked.

" Just asking," growled Ironhide.

" Humph," I growled, crossing my arms over my chest.

I then saw Bonecrusher try to sneak up on Arcee. I placed my hand on the hilt of my sword strapped on my side, pulled out the sword, and threw it perfectly at Bonecrusher, so it landed smack in his spark chamber.

" What the! I thought we got all of them!" Ironhide cursed.

I walked over to the corspe and yanked out my sword, then placed it back in it's hilt.

" Now, since it is almost nine pm, Optimus, could you drive me home?" I asked, sitting indian style atop Bonecrusher.

Optimus chuckled and transformed, and we drove back towards my home, but not before Optimus asked me a question that changed my life.


	4. Chapter 4: Clues in the Night

Chapter 4: Clues in the Night

I quietly listened to Optimus explain why I was so special to the Autobots. " So... I'm not just a worthless squishy you need to take care of?" I asked, fiddling with the necklace he had gave me. It was a silver Autobot symbol on a gold chain, on the back, a little red button to contact Optimus at anytime.

I felt my seat shiver. " No, why would you think that?" Optimus's deep concerned voice asked.

I chuckled, " You'll find out soon enough. That's my house!"

Optimus stopped at the bottom of my driveway. " Goodbye Halie," Optimus's voice came from the dashboard.

I waved and started the trek up my mile long drive way. A man appeared next to me. He was wearing some deep blue jeans, and red tee shirt with some sneakers. He was tall with black hair, and bright blue eyes.

" Optimus?" I asked, still walking.

" Holoform," Optimus explained.

" Ah, but, why are you walking me to my house?" I asked, tripping slightly over a stone. Optimus leaped in front of me and caught me.

" Um...Thanks," I whispered, slightly embaressed.

Optimus smiled kindly and stood me up. " I got worried after I didn't hear the door slam right away."

I laughed, " I have a mile long driveway. Your welcome to walk with me."

Optimus smiled and nodded, and quietly walked by my side. I could feel my cheeks turn to bright red. The Great Optimus Prime was walking me, a young girl who has no place, to my _house_.

I saw a light flicker on and off some feet from us and Alexis pacing on the porch and looking into the woods almost despreatly.

" Optimus, you should go... Alexis doesn't know your actually real real," I whispered, then stopped. Optimus stopped and looked at me.

" Real real?" He asked confused.

I exhaled loudly. " Tell you what, I'll tell you everything tomorrow," I explained.

Optimus Prime looked at me. Yes, I could tell he was reading me like a slaggin book.

" Tell us everything you know," he whispered fianlly, giving me a quick hug, his holoform dissapeared. I stood for a second. Then ran full speed towards my house.

" Alexis! Alexis! Alexis!" I yelled frantically.

" Hails!" Alexis screamed, jumping off the porch and hugging me, " I thought you got kidnapped, or murdered!"

I pulled away and gave her my "look". " Ya, the girl who carries a sword around is gonna get murdered," I said sarcasticlly.

Alexis pouted and put her hands on her hips. " Well, it could have happened! Come on inside, dinners been ready forever, but wash your hands first!"

" Alright _mom_," I chuckled. Alexis grinned and we walked inside. Alexis walked in first, and I stood out a moment longer, looking around. I spotted quickly a pair of red optics looking out from the woods and bolted inside, locking all 20 locks on the door.

Oh, what was I thinking, I could have a million locks and a Decepticon could still break through. I dashed into the kitchen and sat down at my seat.

Alexis sat a large piece of fried Haddock on my plate. " Ohhh, yummmm," I said grinning, then quickly gulped up the fish.

" Jeesh, it looks like you haven't ate since lunch!" Alexis explained.

" I haven't ate since lunch Alexis," I chuckled, " Alright, I'm going to hit the hay for the night!"

" Night night," Alexis giggled, putting the dishes in the sink.

I quickly changed into my pjs and laid in my bed, looking up at the ceiling when I feel asleep and something weird happened.

_" Shadow Stalker! Catch!" Optimus Prime called._

_A black figure moved from the shadows and caught the gleaming object. She held it above her head and slashed a Decepticon in half._

_The black figure then spun around on her heels and was about to slash a purple Decepticon wolf when she spotted a white wolf leaking Energon from her side. The black figure then collasped, a single silvery long slash running down her right arm. Then Optimus rushed to her side, and the Decepticon wolf dissapeared into the shadows, all that showed was a pair of gleaming red optics._

I jolted awake, sweat dripped down my forehead. I quickly flicked a lock of my brown hair out of my icy blue eyes. Then I looked around, I had saw the red optics right after Optimus had left me and I was about to go inside. Was it the Decepticon wolf? Then I remembered something else, the Masda RX-8 was also purple. Was that sports car the wolf's alt. form?Then I looked at my right arm, and screamed. A single silvery long slash mark on my right arm shone in the feeble moon light.


	5. Chapter 5: Hidden Secrets

Chapter 5: Hidden Secrets

I dashed out of my room to run smack into Alexis. " Halie! What the heck was that!" Alexis exclaimed.

" Uh, a nightmare. Ya, it was a nightmare!" I gulped, looking around. Alexis looked at me oddly.

"Okay then, breakfest is ready..." Alexis said, then walked out of my room.

I closed the door and got dressed in some green cargo pants, a camoflauge tee shirt, my black sneakers, and finally, I took my sword in it's beatiful topaz sheath and looped it onto my belt and put on my belt.

I looked at the black ponytail sitting on my oak desk, and decided against it.

I strode out the door, and the vision I had seemed so unreal now that reality was snuggly wrapped around me, in the form of my familer house and friend.

I sat down at the table just as Alexis set down our chocolate chip muffins and blueberry pancakes. " So, I have to meet someone today... So I won't be home until dinner again," Halie explained after she gulped down the last pancake.

Alexis looked at me skeptically. " Uh huh, alright then."

"Thanks Alex!" I giggled, then walked to the door. I studied my camo military jacket, it was the middle of October hmm... I snatched it up then walked out the front door.

I walked down the gravel driveway, and half way down, placed my Autobot necklace on, and contiuned walking down to the roadway.

I reached to roadway to see Jazz's alt. form sitting quietly, engine rumbling, and just waiting for me. I then got a nasty idea in my head, and grinned evilly.

I darted into the woods and wound my way behind Jazz. I picked up and small pebble and tossed it, aiming for Jazz's gas tank. The I ducked behind a fallen tree just as the pebble hit home.

I peeked up to see the car shake and lurch forward. I grinned.

" Oops, I was aiming for the Decepticon behind you!" I called out. The Pontiac Solstice shuddered, then broke apart and transform into Jazz.

" Where is the devil at!" Jazz growled, spinning around. When he saw none, he peered into the woods where I was hiding.

" Where are you?" Jazz asked puzzled now.

I grinned and walked out fro behind the tree and to Jazz's side. " Nicely done Jazz! Nicely done! Now transform so we can get outta here," I exclaimed.

Jazz laughed and transformed back into the silver car. I hopped in the passenger seat and buckled up.

" Aren't you suppose to be in the back seat?" Jazz's voice asked from the dash board.

" Jazz, I'm 12, almost 13. I can seat in the front," I complained.

" Oh, nevers mind then," Jazz chuckled, taking off.

" Jazz, has Sideswipe and Sunstreaker come yet?" I asked once we were pretty close to the warehouse.

Jazz's radio turned off in amusment. " So, Sunny and Sides are coming then?"

I shrugged, " No clue, just a hunch."

Jazz pulled into the warehouse and his door swung open, and I hopped out and studied what the Autobot were doing.

Jazz went to a giant training ring to practice someting with his weapons. Arcee was also doing Martial Arts practice. Optimus Prime was carefully watching Ratchet do Ratchet stuff. Bumblebee must have been sleeping cause he was just sitting in his alt. form doing nothing. And yet someone was missing in all this humble jumble..

" Hello Ironhide," I yelled, turning around to see him standing behind me with his arms crossed over his chest.

" Hello fleshy," Ironhide retorted.

" Trigger happy!"

" Squishy!"

" Pile of Scrap!"

" Pile of flesh!"

" Glorified Washing Machine!" I yelled back, winning the insult battle.

Ironhide humphed and walked towards the back of the warehouse where he hid his stash of melee weapons.

I grinned and crossed my arms over my chest. " I win!" I proclaimed.

I then walked over to Optimus. " I am here to tell you everything I know."

" Alright, Halie, go ahead," Optimus chuckled.

" So far, I know what new Autobot are going to be coming here, Firestar, Chromia, Flare-Up, Wheeljack, Mirage, and of course, everyone's favorite, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," I finished.

The Autobots exchanged looks. " That's it?" Arcee asked.

" That's all the _Autobots_ I know that are coming," I explained, " But as a warning, you are going to always be outnumbered by the Decepti-scums," I explained sadly.

The Autobots nodded. " Now I have a question for you," I stated.

" I had a vision last night, Optimus was there, and he threw a sword towards the shadows and a black femme came from the shadows and was kicking butt until a purple Decepticon wolf started fighting her, then she spotted a white wolf laying with energon leaking from her side, and she just totally collasped, she had a single long silver scar on her right arm and when I woke up, I had it too," I explained, showing them my arm.

I saw Jazz and Arcee take a few steps back. While Ratchet and Optimus stepped forward, Ironhide stayed put.

" Do you think she's..." Arcee started.

Bee suddenly came to life and slowly drove forward.

" She'll find out soon enough," A radio clip played from Bee.

" Well, Halie, the white wolf I believe was a dead warrior named Trapjaw.. And I don't know the black femme your talking about," Ironhide growled.

" We will find out thou," I said stubbornly. Once I want to know something, I don't give up till I know what someone's hiding form me, this was no different.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Something I forgot to mention. I guess I forgot to mentions something and was brought to my sense by a rude remark. NO FLAMES OR I WILL STOP WRITING! Thank you to the smart, sarcastic person who brought this to my attention. I had to stop myself from swearing when I saw the review. It will be deleted.

Thanks for NOT putting down any flames,

Autobotschic


	6. Chapter 6: Ironhide's Duty

Chapter 6: Ironhide's Duty

I growled, there was something they were hiding from me. Something I wanted to find out. Now. " What are you hiding?" I asked, trying not to sound slightly angry.

But, they totally ignored me, and I huffed loudly and walked over to the human size sword practice ring. Then Arcee walked up to me and smiled, then said, " Let's do some combat training."

I grinned and pulled my sword from it's sheath. " Ready!" I annouced, holding it in front of me at the ready position. Arcee grinned and her holoform appeared infront of me. I tried not to gasp out of amazment, her holoform was a little taller than me, and she looked about 20. She had light brown hair with a pink streak as her bangs. She was wearing pink tee shirt and some blue jeans with some black leather boots. And in her hand, she held a sword almost identical to mine, but I bet her sword didn't have the one thing that my sword did.

Arcee suddenly sliced at my side, and I quickly sidestepped and blocked it. Arcee then twisted around and sliced at my feet. I jumped up and landed on her sword, but she yanked it free. I took the oppurtonity to make a quick slice at her head, Arcee went to block it, and I quickly changed directions to land a small tap on her thigh. She squealed and stepped backwards, and I went to slice at her again. Arcee blocked it and I hacked at her again, this time landing another blow to her side. Arcee was growing weaker I could see, and I quickly took advantage to start a flurry of blows, fake-outs, and blocks. Arcee hissed and started to block my blows. I growled and sliced at her, while walking slowly forward.

I know noticed as I sneaked a peak that all the Autobots were watching us, including Bumblebee who had apparently transformed somewhere admist our mock battle. I continued swinging at Arcee then did my signiture move. I ducked down, spun around on my toes, and slashed Arcee's legs out from under her with the flat of my sword. Arcee collasped into a heap and I stood up, triumphant I had won against the Autobots's Martial Arts expert. I placed my sword back into it's sheath and walked over to Arcee's holoform. She looked up at me with pale blue eyes, and I stuck out my hand. " Need some help?"

Arcee chuckled and pulled herself up using my hand. " Well, I can't say I expected that!" Arcee laughed, her holoform dissapearing and her bipedal mode crouching down to get a good look at me.

" I can honestly say _none_ of us were expecting_ that_!" Ratchet exclamed.

" Totally!" Jazz agreed.

I bowed, then looked at Optimus Prime, his vote is what mattered most to me. " Well?" I asked, looking at him with that special gleam in my eyes.

Optimus and the others looked like they were having a conversation with their internal comm. link system ( yes, I know what it's called!)

" Welcome to the Autobots, Halie," Optimus Prime said proudly.

I grinned happily. What would Alexis say about this? Oh, wait, scrap, could I tell her about this?

" Could I tell my best friend and roomate about you? You know, tell her your actually real, and not just a t.v show or characters from movies?" I asked.

" No! It's best for the least amount of human to know about us!" Ratchet quickly cut in.

" Hmm.. do you know a Will Lennox?" I asked innocently.

The Autobots gave me an odd look, and I decided no, they didn't know Major Lennox yet. I checked my watch, it was almost noon. " You guys don't happen to have any human food around here do you?" I asked.

" Nah, no need for it until you showed up," Ironhide growled.

" Well, it is about my lunch time..." I hinted.

It looked like they were having another internal comm. link conversation before Ironhide's engines hissed angerly.

" Ironhide will take you to find some food," Arcee then stated. Ironhide growled and transformed into his GMC Topkick alt. form and slowly inched towards me.

I grinned and had a little fun as he hesitantly moved towards me. " Aww, c' mon scaredy bot! I'm not gonna bite!" I teased. Ironhide lurched forward and parked in front of me, apparently waiting for me to hop in. I eyed him up carefully and walked around the front of him. He moved ever so closer to me, and I smacked his hood.

" Naughty 'bot! Hold still!" I chuckled grinning, opening the passenger door.

" I don't have to do what a little weakling fleshy tells me to do!" Ironhide's voice shot back from the radio. I laughed and buckled up.

Ironhide then sped out of the warehouse and towards the highway.

" Hey 'Hide..." I whispered once we were in the city.

" What?" Hide asked tiredly.

" Can we go to Outback Steakhouse?" I asked, pulling the puppy dog eyes at the radio.

Hide's GPS suddenly popped up on the dash bored, he seemed to be calculating how far the nearest one was, then in place of the GPS popped up the menu.

" EWW!" Hide suddenly screetched.

I jumped. " What!"

" NO! YOU ARE NOT EATIN THERE!" Irohide hissed, swerving towards a Wal-Mart.

"WHY!" I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest.

" How can you eat that stuff? Nursing fluids from a cow? Meat from animals? Absolutly not!" Ironhide roared, parking in the Wal-Mart parking lot.

I tried to unbuckle my seatbelt, but it suddenly tightened. " Wait," Ironhide commanded. His Holoform suddenly appeared in the driver's seat. He had black hair and dull blue eyes. He was wearing a red tee shirt and black jeans with some white converse sneakers. Scars littered his face and arms.

The seatbelt loosened and I unbuckled. I hopped out of Ironhide and waited for his holoform to stand beside me. When he did, we walked into Wal-Mart. I then remembered I still had my sword on and face palmed. " Ironhide," I whispered.

"What?"

" Take me sword back to 'the car.' "

Ironhide hissed and walked away, then quickly returned without my sword. Then we walked in and towards the snack isle. I grabbed some eggs, only to have Ironhide snatch them and put them back.

" Nothing, animal, related!" He hissed.

I growled and picked up a bowl of ceral. I believe Ironhide scanned it, beacause he nodded and we went to find something to drink.

I ended up after a 5 minute agrument with Ironhide to get a carton of milk and a 6 pack of bottled water.

We walked up to the cash register and I was about to pay for my stuff when Ironhide paid the woman. I watched her put then money in the cash register, then it dissapeared.

She closed the register and I tried not to snicker, then we walked back to Ironhide's alt. form.

Then I laughed my but off. " 'Hide! That was awesome!" I gasped between fits of laughter. Then Ironhide actually _smiled_, and I hopped in the passenger seat.

I started to quickly eat my lunch, then fell asleep in the passenger seat. I think I actually heard Ironhide _laugh _quietly before I dozed off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooo

Author's Note: The flat part in between the blade is actually called the flat, don't believe me? Google it!


	7. Chapter 7: When Times are Tough, I Sing

Chapter 7: When Times Are Tough, I Sing

_The black femme robot twirled with such accurracy and grace that all the surrounding Cybertronians gasped. She finally struck down her opponent with a single move, she ducked down, spun around on her toes, and slashed the opponent's legs out from under them with the flat of her sword. The opponent collasped into a heap and she stood up, triumphant on her win._

_The surrounding Cybertronians cheered, and the black femme bowed. A tall, proud, silver figure stepped out of the of the crowd and grinned at the bowing black femme._

_" Megatronius," the black femme whispered._

_" My warrior..." Megatronius boomed, sticking ot his clawed hand. The black femme pushed it away and stood on her own, her bright blue optics shinning with pride._

I jolted awake and looked around. I was still inside Ironhide, who was pulling into the warehouse, and I suddenly felt very warm... Then I figured it seat warmer was burning.

" OUCH!" I hollered, flying out of Ironhide. I danced around holding my bottom, which btw, felt like it was on F-I-R-E!

" Hot butt! Hot butt! Hot butt! Yeee Ow!" I yelled, jumping into the small pool in the warehouse.

All the Autobots just stared at me, as I stepped out of the pool, soaking wet. " 'Hide had the seat warmer on..." I growled, pointing to Ironhide.

Ironhide glared at me, the bottom of his mouth was twitching. He was trying not to smile.

" Pay back will be soon. Promised," I concluding, laying on the floor.

" There'll be no bloody payback from a small fleshy!" Ironhide said smirking, then walked into another part of the warehouse.

I looked outside, and decide I was totally abandoning my bff. " Hey, may I have a ride home? I feel like I'm totally abandoning my best friend."

To my amazement, Optimus transformed and pulled up to me, and his door swung open.

I smiled and hopped in, and we drove off.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOOoooooOO

I slowly hopped out of Optimus, he had driven me three quarters up my driveway, bless him. " Hey, thanks Optimus," I said smiling, tugging the coat closer around my body.

" No problem, Halie," Optimus's voice replied from the dashboard. I started walking towards my house when I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Optimus's holoform was leaning against himself, watching me walk up the driveway. I chuckled and stepped into my house.

"Alexis?" I asked, searching for my buddy. I found her sitting on the couch, wrapped up in her Bumblebee blanket on the couch, crying.

I threw off my coat and instantly sat by her, giving her a bear hug. " Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. Darn mother instincts kicking in..

" I miss my dad, I miss him coming to comfort me in moments of trouble.." Alexis sniffed, her eyes peeking out from under the blanket.

I smiled. I knew exactly what to do in these moments. Thank god I had an awesome singing voice...

" When you were standing standing in the wake of devestation," I started singing.

" When you were waiting at the edge of the unknown," Alexis sniffed.

" With the cataclysim rainging down, insides crying save me now.."

" You were there and possibly alone.."

" Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build up hope, but failure's all you've know!"

" Remember all the sadness and frustration, and let it go, let it go!"

"And in the burst of light that blinded every angel."

"As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars,"

" You felt the gravity of temper grace, falling into empty space."

" No one there to catch you in there arms."

" Do you feel cold and lost in desperation? You build up hope, but failure's all you've know!"

" Remember all the sadness and frustration, and let it go, let it go!"

" Let it goooooooo," we fisnished in unison.

" How come singing Iridescent always makes us feel better?" Alexis asked after we finished the whole song.

" Because, we've been and done the lyrics, and we basically_ are_ the lyrics. It's _are_ song," I concluded smling.

Alexis sadly smiled, and then turned on a G1 episode, and we sat and watched G1 on the couch for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8: True Form

Chapter 8: True Form

I awoke with a start, and looked around. The moonlight shone in the tinted window, giving just enough light to see I was sitting on the couch wrapped up in my Optimus Prime blanket, Alexis peacefully slumbering beside me. I must have fell asleep when we were watching the G1 episode Fire On The Mountain...

I checked the alarm clock next to the couch. 5:34 am. I yawned and snuggled back down in my blanket, and stared at the t.v. " I wonder if the news will we on this early.." I pondered to myself. I snatched the remote off the nightstand and clicked on the t.v. The news came up, and the big story on the news came up.

" A young boy was ran over just minutes ago by an uncomfirmed purple Mazda RX-8. His name will not be realeased for secretcy reasons until further notice. If you have any clues to this tragic accident, please call the number 367-9856," the reporter's voice rang out from the t.v.

I was frozen to my spot. I had a preeeeetty good feeling of who that boy was... " Nathon Jemsy," I whispered to myself.

Time for some research.

I grabbed my blanket and walked over to the computer. I turned it on and it hummed silently. I typed in youtube, and searched for " Boy ran over by purple Mazda RX-8."

12 videos.

I clicked on the first on and saw exactly what had happened. The purple Mazda zoomed right for Nathon-as I now have conformation it was him- and Jemsy couldn't out run it. The Mazda ran right over him and took off down the street.

I shuddered and logged off the computer. Then it hit me. Nathon knew the Decepticons. Nathon knew me, Nathon knew the general location that I lived, and he was extremly vain. NATHON JEMSY USED TO WORK FOR THE DECEPTICONS! I started to panic, I closed all the blinds, double locked the door, and curled up on the couch.

Not good, not good, not good! I shuddered and tried to think of a way to alert Optimus. THERE WAS NO WAY! I_ really_ wanted to scream my heart out right then, but instead settled for yelling into my Autobot Symbol pillow. RAWR!

I took a deep breath, and decided there was one thing to do. I had to figure out what to do! I growled and shudderd violently, and suddenly felt my insides twist horribably. I let out a cry of pain, and fell on the floor, shuddering violently.

Finally, the pains passed. I stood up, only to feel much taller. I looked down at the ground, only to see two large black paws.

I twisted my head and looked at the paws. "How odd..." I wondered to myself. It came out a rumbling deep sounding growl crossed with some kind of odd lanugue.

I suddenly had that " uh oh" feeling. I looked at my back and screetched. My back was long and black, endng with a black tail, and lime green wings on my sides. I looked back down at the paws again. I stumbled over to the mirror, and howled.

Instead of a human, I was a giant seven foot tall black mechanical wolf. I was _really_ starting to panic now. I burst out of the door and ran down my driveway. The purple Mazda was perched at the end of my driveway. I yelled and felt something lash out of my body.

I looked over my back to see my wings spread out. I tried summoning my strength to fly, having no idea how to. I finally felt it. My shoulders started to quiver, and suddenly, I was airborne.

I soared over the Mazda, and it roared to life. I pumped my wings faster, trying to get higher. After a lot of heart pounding moments, I was somehow soaring above the clouds.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

( ? POV)

**_Megatron._**

**_Yes?_**

**_Target spotted._**

**_Well done._**

**_She's found out her true form I'm afriad._**

**_Trail her, don't let her out of your sights._**

**_Yes, Lord Megatron._**

**_She is a weak link, she will lead us right to the Autobots._**

**_Yes Master, I hear and obey._**

**_Go, and bear the proudness of the Decepticons!_**

**_Glady Master! All hail Lord Megatron!_**


	9. Chapter 9: SCRAP!

Chapter 9: SCRAP!

Up down, up down, up down, up down. Hey.. I was getting the hang of this! My steady wingbeats seemed to sooth my problems slightly. Except for two things. One, would the Autobots reconize me? And two, was Alexis okay?

I had to go back and see..

So I slightly lifted my left wing and made a somewhat graceful turn to the right, only to spot the Mazda RX-8 parked right below me. What the? How did it find me? I suddenly knew I had to get higher. I lifted my head and strained my sshoulders, flapping as hard as I could. I managed only a few feet higher.

THIS WAS HOPELESS! I evened out and just surged forward, constantly checking on the Mazda slowly trailing me by road. I finnaly spotted the clearing that our house was in, and tilted forward slightly. I only went down a few feet, so I decided to just tuck my wings in.

Mistake. I spiraled downward, flipping in the air.

" Scrap. Scrap. Scrap. Scrap. Scrap. Scrap. Scrap. Scrap. SCRAP!" I barked, finally managing to snap out my wings at the last moment. Ouch! My wings caught a draft and threw me up a few feet. I felt myself floating down, then I looked down as the soft grass licked my paws as I landed.

I tucked in my wings and ran into my house. Damaged. Trashed. No Alexis. At all. " ALEXIS!" I barked. No answer.

I started to really panic now. I dashed out of the house and down the driveway. A red flash barely missed my left flank. I skidded to the right as a blue flash quickly followed the red flash. I leaped into the forest and stalked forward only to see a huge fight.

Seven Decepti-creeps, four Autobots, engaging in a rather large firefight. I growled and settled on to my hauntches, picked a target, aimed, and leaped.

Direct hit! I landed with a thump onto one of the Decepticons' back. I clawed and bit and teared his back to pieces, and he finally fell over, dead.

I then felt something pop out of my shoudler, and looked to see a giant Ion cannon. I aimmed, and struck down two more Deceptcons. I think the Autobots were rather stunned, cause most of them just stopped fighting.

" Hey, are we waiting for an inviation from Megatron to keep fighting?" I barked, leaping towards another Decepticon and managing to rip off it's head. I then spun around and lashed out another's legs, keeping him from stabbing Jazz.

Finally, the Decepticons retreated, and I stood panting, wings drooping, tail dropped. I turned towards the Autobots, and met guns raised and ready.

" Woa, big guns!" I whimpered.

" Who are you?" Ironhide snarled.

Ah, Hide. Always the ones for intros.

" It's me, Halie!"

" You ain't Halie!"

I slowly somehow transformed back into my human self, draining remaining energy. " Yes...I..am..Halie," I swooned, before collasping, and most likely passing out.

The last words I heard were though, " Welcome back Shadow Stalker."


	10. Chapter 10: Alexis!

Chapter 10: Alexis?

I yawned and blinked, it only took me a second to see where I was, the abandon warehouse. I stood up, and looked down at myself, I was human again. Was that whole fiasco just a dream? I looked around, it seemed the only bot here was Jazz. " Jazz? What's going on here?" I called to him.

Jazz seemed started and turned around to see me. " Oh, It's a ya," Jazz breathed. I chuckled. I think I scared him for a second.

A rumbling noise from the entrance tunnel caught our attention. Suddenly Optimus, Arcee, Ironhide, and Bumblebee drove in. I opened my mouth to say something, but they screeched to a halt and transformed, looking at whatever Jazz had pulled up on the big computer thingy.

" This isn't good, at all!" Arcee stuttered.

" Um, excuse me?" I asked.

" Do we think we should tell her?" Ratchet said, suddenly appearing from behind me.

" Excuse me!"

" I do think it's best she knows now that she's been sucked into this war."

" EXCUSE ME!" I yelled, finally getting their attentions, " But what is going on here?"

The Autobots exchanged worried glances, then Ratchet spoke up.

" Well, Halie, one of our greatest warriors, Shadow Stalker, has been gone or missing for vorns..." Ratchet started.

" We had no idea of where she could have gone, only that when Cybertron was reaching it's final dark days, she was sent away in a space pod, headed for a planet far away," Arcee added.

It took me a second to piece these puzzle pieces together. " And you think..."

" We_ know_," Ironhide huffed.

" I'M SHADOW STALKER?" I blurted out, rather startled.

" But, I'm human! Not Cybertronian! I'm not a transformer!" I screeched. Ironhide laughed.

" And that's why you were a giant robotic wolf kicking Decepticon tailpipe in the forest!" Ironhide snorted.

I growled. " So if I'm Shadow Stalker... How do I transform?"

" It's basically your second nature. Just... hmm... Ratch, a little help?" Arcee asked.

" For starts, just think about transforming, and you will."

I thought about morphing into that giant robot wolf, and I felt my body shift and certain parts break away, twisting and turning, and then I looked down at myself. I was the wolf.

" Cool," I stuttered, looking over myself.

Arcee smiled, then looked quiet alarmed as a voice message popped up on the computer. " Prime, it's from Megatron."

Optimus growled and hit a large button, causing the message to play out.

_**" Optimus, I have a proposal. But it's not for you. It's for Halie. Halie, we all know your Shadow Stalker, me, Optimus, the Autobots, and the Decepticons. Even your little friend, Alexis, knows your Shadow Stalker. In fact, she's here with me."**_

__A scream from the background indicated that someone was with him.

_" Halie! Don't do what he says! HALIE!" _Alexis screamed in the background.

Megatron then rumbled his satisfaction as Alexis's screams went distant.

_**" So Shadow Stalker, let's make a trade, you for your friend, and she will go unharmed. Or, your little friend shall suffer and die in the mines. Your choice!"**_

__With that, Megatron's voice crackled off the computer screen. I was trembling with anger and fear. Should I turn myself in? Would he keep up his end of the deal? If I didn't, what would happen to Alexis? My choice was suddenly made.

" I'm going," I stated aloud.

" NO!" Everyone except Optimus said stubbornly.

" I _have_ to! I_ can't_ let Alexis suffer knowing that she might never see daylight again! Besides, I can stand up to more force now that I'm Cybertronian! I _have_ to leave and turn myself in!" I growled. My heart was set. I was going no matter _what_.

Optimus Prime nodded his approval, and we were all shocked.

" Do what you must," he whispered to me.

I smiled, he had a plan. I only_ I_ knew it. I ran towards the entrance, spread my wings, and took flight into the cool night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I landed lightly on the landing pad to the giant ship. I tucked in my wings, and stared and Starscream straight on.

" For the record, you don't scare me," I growled, allowing him to approach me.

Starscream cackled. " Follow me..."

I lifted my head and followed him to a dark chamber, the landing pad door closing behind me, there was no escaping now. My optics slowly adjusted just in time to see Screamer slip a muzzle over my muzzle.

The metal clinched and locked in place, shutting my muzzle close.

The lights suddenly flashed on to reveal Megatron sitting on his throne, Alexis perched in a cage on a giant table next to him.

" Well well. Welcome home Shadow Stalker," Megatron growled, standing up.

I growled, and pointed my muzzle towards Alexis.

Megatron glanced at her in her cage. " Oh yes, I did promise to let her free? Didn't I?"

I growled deeper.

" Hmm... I do think I could get use to _both_ your company though!" Megatron cackled.

" No!" Alexis screamed.

I let out a muffled "no!" also. My head now hung. Scrap, how did I know he'd go back on his promise?

Suddenly my legs were out form under me, and I thudded to the ground, and looked up just in time to see Frenzy and Rumble cuffing the chains onto my legs.

I tried to snap, but the muzzle didn't let me. " Frenzy, Rumble, drag our new member into cell 33, were her new life shall begin," Megatron growled, his optics a bright red.

The two little ones struggled to pull me all the way to the cell. And I gave Megatron one little promise, _There, will, be, paybac_k!


	11. Chapter 11: OUTTA HERE!

Chapter 11: OUTTA HERE!

I shifted my body so my wings weren't crumpled against the slimy floor of my cell. I glumly stared at the names of the dead Autobots, reading them in my mind for the third time. " Road lock, Deadhead, Trigger blast, Snatcher," I thought, then they were interrupted.

"Why? Why didn't tell me, Hails?"Alexis whispered. I turned towards her and frowned sadly, my bright blue optics shinning dimly in the dim light.  
>"I'm sorry, Alex. I couldn't say a word to a single soul. The Autobots made me swear I wouldn't," I whispered, bowing my head and turning it away from her.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I sounded so mean when I asked you," Alexis whispered frowning.  
>I turned my head back towards her and smiled slightly. " Hey, it's all good. You had the right to be confused and angry at me for not saying anything, or for me not being there for you. Friends?" I said, offering my paw through the cell bars.<br>"Friends, always. For life," Alexis started smiling,and her hand sticking out the unguarded cell bars in front of us.  
>"And beyond." I finished, drawing my paw back in.<br>"You're lucky. At least YOU are useful in this fragging war. Me, I'm just a worthless human with,like, ZERO purpose in it. God, I'm so pathetic and useless! Why am I not some big aft wolf too? I just, I just wanna HELP, TOO, god. Or Primus. WHOEVER I AM SUPPOSED TO BE TALKING TO!" Alexis growled, and as a result of her anger, she stood up and punched a hole into the wall about five inches deep.

I chuckled at Alexis's small temper tantrum. We were both young, she had a lot to learn. "Alexis, we all have a purpose in this war, we just need to find yours. I swear I didn't even know I was Cyber-" I stopped, then checked my energon readings again. This wasn't right...  
>"Halie, what's wrong? Is there an approaching Decepticon?" Alexis asked worried.<p>

"No, but I am getting a few energon readings, closing in fast."

"How... How is that possible?"

"I don't know, just get low in your cell, and STAY low. Understand?" I growled, quickly dimming my optics to a very dark blue, and laid in the very back of my cell.

Alexis then gave me a weird look, and I knew she had done or seen something.  
>"It's the Autobots, isn't it?" she asked.<p>

I was just about to answer, when The Giant Dorito of Doom stopped in front of my cell. Now, how'd I miss _that_ energon reading?  
>"Where are you hiding, where are you Shadow Stalker?"Starscream purred. I got up, and quickly snapped my optics on full, the bright blue shinning brightly. I believe I startled Screamer, for he took a step back. I prowled to the edge of my cell, then lifted my head and stared straight into Screamer's spark chamber.<br>"Ahh, Screamer... You are in big trouble."  
>Screamer simply stared back at me and said, "Why would you say THAT, prisoner?"<p>

"Megabutt said your pathetic little aft wasn't allowed down here alone, remember brainless?" I shot back.  
>"Ah, pathetic Auto-scum, you must remember I don't TAKE orders from Megatron." he hissed like a snake as he stated this 'obvious' fact.<p>

"I think we ALL see how obvious that is, ya little scum bucket," I fired back, lifting my head and smirking.  
>"And that would include you and your insect pet?" The retarded one asked, thinking he had just won the insults battle.<br>"Us, and, uh, them too. The ones behind you," I barked, sitting down in the cell. Screamer looked puzzled for a second, so I then indicated the incoming Autobots behind him with my snout.  
>"Ooooooh, Starscream just got OWNED!" Alexis quipped, coming to the front of her stall. The heroic Ironhide came in and just POUNDED the evil Screamer into the ground. As he did, he recited a line that we were all to familiar with.<br>"This is the end of the road, Starscream."

Optimus quickly leaped into action as 'Hide was keeping the 'cons at bay. He quickly got to work cracking the encryption code on my cell, and the bars fell free.  
>"Shadow,er, Halie, I am going to free you from this pit-like prison," Optimus whispered, stepping back to allow me out. I stayed put.<p>

"Not without Alexis, Optimus. She is why we came here, and we are NOT leaving her behind. She really DOESN'T deserve this treatment. No one does," I replied stubbornly. Hey, it's my right to be stubborn with the great and mighty Optimus Prime, right?  
>"Very well," Prime said emotionless.<br>I leaped from the cell as Alexis's door fell to the floor with a clang. I skidded in front of Alexis, and kneeled down.  
>"Alexis, on my back, now!" I barked. She was quickly on my back, and the Autobots and I ran to the groundbridge, to our greatly desired escape.<p>

And yet, as soon as we were about to go in the ground bridge, Alexis seemed to loose all control of her body, and slipped from my back. " Alexis!" I barked, and her body hit the ground, rendering her unconscious. I barked, and skidded to a halt. I twirled around and ran back to her. Starscream seized the chance, and fired a single shot, crippling my front left leg. I howled with pain, but did that stop me? Nope! I whimpered, picked Alexis up gently in my jaws, and limped full speed through the ground bridge and into the brightly lit base.

I carefully laid her on the giant robot sized couch, and instantly had Ratchet check her over. Thankfully, Ratchet had semi-good news.

" She'll be unconscious for around three to four days," he said, then he checked me over.

" You, however, should be healed within three days," Ratchet reported, then left me with my friend.

I snuggled beside Alexis, making my new cast as comfy as possible, then I laid my head down on my paws. "I hope these days go fast," I whispered to myself, then quickly drifted into some much needed recharge.


	12. Chapter 12: What She Forgot

Chapter 12: What She Forgot

I had left the room for, like, three minutes, to get some energon. I wanted so badly to be there when Alexis woke up, and get her with my signature remark: " IT"S ALIVE!" Unfortunately, Ratchet manged to see her wake, instead of me.

"Ugh, god. This sucks," Alexis's voice mused from inside the room. "What the, where the fudge am I?"  
>Suddenly, a loud, audio piercing scream rang through the hallways. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"<p>

Least to say, I run very fast when somebody's in danger. I slammed on the brakes and stopped right in the doorway to Alexis's temporary room. "Alexis?" I asked, spotting her on the couch.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I quickly disappeared from her sight, and came back as human me. "Alexis?"  
>"Where the fudge are we Halie? And WHAT WAS that giant thing in the doorway?" Alexis yelled, quivering on the couch.<br>Something was wrong with her. VERY VERY WRONG . "You don't remember? Anything at all?" I asked frightened. She just shook my head. Then she noticed our casts.

"What happened to our arms, Halie? I don't remember getting hurt, and I think I would if I had..."

Uh oh... How am I suppose to pull this one off? "Uh, we were... rock climbing... and your line broke. I grabbed you, and I cut my arm on the rocks... you hit your head and shoulder on a boulder. Ra-, I mean, the doctor said you cracked your shoulder, and your headache should dwindle within the next few days," I stuttered. I knew my eyes were gonna give it away. Do you know how hard it is to lie to your best friend in the entire world? It's VERY HARD!

"You are so bluffing. I see it in your eyes, Halie. Tell me the truth, please. I just want to know the truth, and the WHOLE truth, preferably," Alexis stated. Then I could tell her headache got worse, because she hissed and clutched her head. I saw her pain, and I just thought, Alexis needs some more rest. She understood me, for she laid back down, and was out instantly.

I quickly transformed into my robo wolf form. I needed to get her home. Now. I carefully placed her on my back, and ratchet walked into the room.

" What, What are you doing?"

" Ratchet, she doesn't remember a thing, she needs to go home. Maybe, if were lucky, she might remember later on. Help me secure her."

Ratchet quickly got some ropes and tied Alexis onto my back. " Good luck," Ratchet whispered.

I nodded, and ran off into the hallway. I quickly ran out of the base, snapped out my wings, and took flight.

I thrust my neck forward, straining my shoulders to get the needed lift off. Jeesh, it's hard to fly with extra weight. Finally, I got high enough to relax my sore shoulders.

I took a quick peak at Alexis sleeping soundly on my back. " Hold on Alexis, we'll be home in awhile," I whispered, drifting on an updraft.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I landed on the grass quietly, trying not to quiver to much. I was exhausted, my shoulders hurt, my wings drooped, but I got Alexis here safely. I chewed off the ropes and slid her to the ground carefully. Then I transformed into my human form and gently picked her up. I walked through the doorway. Note to self, I need to get a new door to cover the gaping hole.

I laid Alexis in her bed carefully, and covered her up. I then dashed into the kitchen, and made her a quick bowl of chili. I carefully balanced the chili in one hand, and a glass of water in the second, and walked into her room. I set the food on her window sill.

I then stretched, and walked out of the house. To my surprise, Bumblebee was sitting in his car mode by the front door. " Bee? What are you doing here?" I asked, climbing into him.

" Came to pick you up," a radio clip played out.

" Oh, hurry up then. Alexis could wake up any minute, and she doesn't remember you."

Bumblebee sped down the driveway, and I swear I saw Alexis peeking out the kitchen window.


	13. Chapter 13: If Onlys Do Not Heal

Chapter 13: If Onlys Do Not Heal

I sulked around base, it was extremely boring without Alexis. I felt no pleasure being in my human form anymore either, so I was currently sulking around the base in my wolf form I have decided to call Quickclaw.

" Quickclaw?" Ratchet asked.

" Huh?"

" What's the matter?"

I sighed and trotted off. It sucked, stuck here, with nothing to do. I finally found Optimus, buried behind stacks of paperwork.

" Optimus Prime?"

" Yes, Quickclaw?"

" Can I go on the mission in France tomorrow?"

" Why? We need you at base."

" I'm so bored here without Alexis."

" Then sure, the scouts are leaving at nine o clock sharp."

" Thanks Optimus," I whispered, then slowly walked out of his quarters and towards the door to the base.

I pushed open the doors and stood in the rust colored sand outside the warehouse. I was suppose to be happy, I was with the Autobots, I was living my dream, and yet, here I am moping around.

I at least had to check on Alexis... I started running, and snapped open my wings. I pumped them hard, and lifted a few inches, then a few more, until finally, was soaring towards our house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I slowly spiraled downward, spying Alexis working in our garden. She looked so alone... Maybe I should go talk to her.

I dropped my head. The Autobots said I couldn't talk to Alexis again. Why was life so unfair? I took a sharp right, and flew off towards Tranquility. I felt a tear forming in my optic, and quickly brushed it away.

I circled high above Tranquility, scouting out people, random places and things, when I saw it. The purple Mazda RX-8.

I yipped, and climbed higher, and the Mazda stopped moving forward.

SCRAP! I swooped towards Fallon, a few miles away. The Mazda followed my every move. This wasn't good... and suddenly, the air was crowded with planes hovering around me.

I was a G-O-N-E-R. Guaranteed.


	14. Chapter 14: Unexpected

Chapter 14: Unexpected

I hovered between the circle of six jets, carefully counting out how many Decepticon seekers I knew. " Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Ramjet, Thrust, and Dirge..." I thought to myself. Six planes, six names. Perfect matches.

The jets quickly transformed into the listed Seekers. " Why, who do we have here? She's obviously an Auto scum..." Ramjet cackled.

" She should come home with us, I'm sure Megatron would love to see her again," screeched Skywarp.

" And I'm positive I would love to grasp your throat again," hissed Starscream.

I growled, they all cornered me, flying up wouldn't be fast enough, but...

I quickly angled myself downwards, tucked in my wings, and plummeted like a stone. I could hear the Seekers screech, transform, and dive after me. My winged wolf form wasn't fast enough in this case, and they were quickly catching up to me. Think think think...

Ah ha! I flipped over and faced the Seekers, quickly scanned Starscream's F-22 Raptor mode, and transformed into my new mode. My engines snarled angrily, and I zoomed across the sky. I barely left the Decepticons in my dust, and tried to comm. link the Autobots.

_" Hello? Any Autobot there?"_

_"Quickclaw?" _Ratchet answered_  
><em>

_" Who else? Now, I have six slaggin Decepticon seekers on my tail, and would SOMEBODY please help me?"_

_" Oh primus! Sending Ironhide, Jazz, and Bumblebee." _Ratchet concluded, shutting down the comm. link.

" Well, they had better hurry," I snarled, somehow seeing the Seekers catching up.

I tried a evasive maneuver Arcee had taught me, but instead of pulling me away to the right, I slowed down, giving one of the Seekers a chance to swipe at me, in which they did, and missed.

I saw some familiar cars driving below me. Oh great. There cars, I'm a jet, there on the ground, I'm in the sky. how are they suppose to help?

Wait a second, I streaked towards the ground below, nearing the highway, and a Ferrari Enzo streaked below me. Need to time it perfectly, and there! I transformed and hit the pavement in my flashy black new alt. form.

_ "Hey, finally wake up eh?_" I teased as the jets started firing missiles at us.

_" HA! Hardly. If you had never left, we would have never had this problem!"_ Ironhide retorted.

I laughed, and noticed a police car streaking by us. I saw someone I knew sitting glumly in the backseat. It was Alexis. And she was in Barricade. I needn't hesitate, shall I?

I transformed into Quickclaw and swatted the police cruiser. It flipped and transformed into barricade with a squealing Alexis. " Let her go 'Cade!" I snarled.

" Ha! Or what?"Barricade mocked. I spied a missile hurtling towards us... Perfect. I growled with pleasure.

" Or... This," I snarled smirking. I jumped up and snatched on of the Seeker's fired missiles and hurled it towards Barricade, he jumped out of the way and threw Alexis away form him.

I leaped and timed it just right, Alexis landed on my back. I snaked up through the sky, and looked back at her clutching my black metal plates for life.

" Hold on."

I let out a burst of speed and within seconds, was flying over an abandon shack I had seen when scouting one day. I circled to the ground slowly, and lightly landed, and laid down. Alexis hopped off and looked at me.

" I thought you'd never come back."

I smiled. " Now, what kind of best friend would I be if I did that?" I asked smiling, and taking off.

" Wait, why are you leaving?" Alexis called.

" Forgive me Alex, but your safer without me. But trust me, I'll be watching over you, even when you can't see me!" I called back to her, disapearing among the clouds.

" I'll always trust you, Halie. Always," I heard Alexis say. I smiled and turned towards the Autobot Warehouse. My current home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	15. Chapter 15: Meet Sam

Chapter 15: Meet Sam

Well, to say the least, I kept my promise to Alexis, even if she didn't know it. Everyday, at exactly 1:20, I visited the old shack in which Alexis was living. She had come along, to say the least. She was tending a blueberry bush at the moment, and I was crouching behind a rather large bush. I shifted my weight and snapped a twig, and Alexis's instantly snapped up and looked my way.

"Oh scrap," I breathed quietly. I looked up and jumped, snapping out my wings and shooting up through the underbrush. Alexis ran back into the house, I think my cover wasn't blown, for now.

I flew back to the warehouse to see Bumblebee's camaro form sitting silently infront of the warehouse. I dove down and stuck out mylegs, skidding to a halt on the ground and then trotted to Bee.

" Something wrong, Bumblebee?" I asked. Bee's door swung open and out stepped a slightly familer person.

" Sam Witwicky!" I barked. Sam stepped back uncertainly.

" Who are you?" Sam asked.

I, for the first time in weeks, transformed into my human form. " I'm Halie Witwicky, a.k.a, the girl you gave $40 to to watch your dog, Mojo."

" Whoa, your one of them?"

I laughed. " I guess, I just transformed from a kick aft robo wolf to this didn't I?"

Sam nodded, and I transformed back into my robo wolf form and trotted into base. I leaped up onto my special ledge where I made a nice little "room" for myself and tiredly laid my head on my paws.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I slowly onlined my optics. Had I fallen asleep? Must have, I looked up, and he only bot in base was Bee, and Sam was with him. I yawned and stretched out, then floated down to the ground.

" Hey Bee, Hey Sammy," I called, raiding the fridge of turkey.

" Ohh, please don't call me that. You sound like my mom!" Sam whinned.

I pulled my head out of the fridge, a turkey clutched in my jaws.

I tossed it up in the air, caught it in my jaws, crushed it, and swallowed it. I licked my muzzle.

" Judy Witwicky called you Sammy?"

" Does call me Sammy," Sam said shivering at the thought.

" Ahh. Where's Mikaela?" I asked.

" The jock dater? Do you honestly think I'd be dating her?"

I cocked my head. " Yes, I seriously do."

Sam blushed. " She's... at the bike shop."

I nodded, I now had some serious thinking to do. After I raided the candy store of chocolate, I missed my chocolate so much...

" If anyone needs me, I'll be raiding the local candy store of chocolate!" I annouced, trotting out of the room.

"Wait! Bee and I are coming too!" Sam called. I transformed and hopped into Bumblebee, and us three drove to the Tranquility candy store, Sweet Tooth.


	16. Chapter 16: The Final Battle

Chapter 16: The Final Battle

I stretched out and looked out the window. This seemed longer then it usually took to get to Sweet Tooth. " I spy with my little eye, something yellow," I yawned, leaning back in the leather covered passenger seat of Bumblebee's smokin' 2007 Elite Bumblebee SS camaro alt. form. Sam-in the driver's seat- looked around.  
>" Is it that house?"<br>" No."  
>" The trash can?"<br>" Nada."  
>" Caution sign?"<br>" Nooooo."  
>" Your sword's sheath?"<br>I looked at Bee's back seat, and smiled at my sword laying on it, the aquamarine colored sheath keeping it perfectly intact.  
>"Sam, my sword's sheath is an aquamarine color, not yellow!"<br>Sam grinned and fiddled with the steering wheel nervously. I broke the tension between us when we entered Sweet Tooth's parking lot.  
>" We're here!" I announced, stepping out of Bumblebee. Sam quickly followed suite and he first entered Sweet Tooth. I was half in the door smacking my hair out of my face from the blasted wind when I saw her, and then she saw me. We locked eyes, and I slowly backed out of the store, Alexis seemed to copy my every movement backwards.<br>Finally, I couldn't see her anymore, but instead I heard, "This is the Police, Mexican Homie, freeze! Hands up, and on the top of your head, NOW!"  
>I dashed around from the east side of the building, to the south, and finally hit the west side to see Alexis running towards Last Moments Mountain Range. Why was she going there? The last guy fell of a cliff and his guts were splattered everywhere! I chased after her and the cop car after me. I turned my head just enough to see the car transform into Barricade.<br>" Aw scrap!" I cursed, dodging his hand. I leaned forward and tried to pick up speed, but was slowly losing speed and growing tired. Then Barricade made a snatch for me, and next thing I knew, I was strapped tight in his backseat.  
>" Let go of me or I swear I will rewire you to think like a femme! And you will prance around singing about unicorns, fairies, and pretty pink ponies!" I shouted at him, thrashing about. The seatbelts tightened around my waist and my chest to the point where I couldn't move.<br>" Unicorns?" Barricade asked, speeding up and chasing after Alexis, who was now running towards Lookout Mountain, the old abandon amusement park.  
>I rolled my eyes. " You know, the white horse with the golden horn on it's head that prances around all sparkly like!"<br>Then something amazing happened, two somethings actually. I heard a laugh from Barricade, and Bumblebee came speeding to my rescue. He transformed and smacked Barricade hard enough the seatbelts clicked off me, and I leaped out of him and quickly transformed into my robo wolf form.  
>" Thanks Bee, it was about time!" I snorted, rolling my shoulders. A large plasma cannon popped out, and the missile launcher on my side came out.<br>Bee twittered something that sounded like a laugh, and then proceeded to start fighting Barricade.  
>" Decepticons! To Bloody Canyon!" Barricade snarled, transforming and zooming off.<br>Autobots, get ready to rally at my position. I growled throught the internal comm. link.  
>We're coming to your aid Quickclaw, give us a breem. Arcee responded.<br>I kneaded the ground beneath my paws. The time was coming, my time to shine.  
>The Autobots showed up, and I turned to face them. By the looks of it, they had found some new ones.<br>I looked at the newest Autobots, Cliffjumper, Kup, Hound,Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Wheel Jack, Hot Rod, Mirage, and Blurr had joined our ranks. That now brung our tally up to 17. We had a chance against them, but not a large one...  
>Optimus transformed and stepped forward. " Well, where are they?"<br>" Bloody Canyon, I can show you the way. Your soldiers ready?" I asked, eyeing them up.  
>The Autobots present nodded, and then transformed. I transformed from my huge robo wolf to my black Ferrari Enzo alt. mode I decided to keep instead of the black F-22 Raptor.<br>Optimus transformed and opened up a private comm. link channel with me.  
>Are you sure your ready for a big battle? Your training is incomplete. Optimus said concerned.<br>I chuckled. Optimus, please. I have been living on the streets since I was little. I think I can handle a battle on my own. I had to admit, I think we both liked each other, and cared for eath other more than a friend would... or at least, that's how I felt around Optimus. I kinda... loved him.  
>I reved my engine, ready to go. I started off towards Bloody Canyon, ready for the fight of a lifetime... Possibly.<p>

( Twenty minutes later)

I stood as Quickclaw on to top of Bloody canyon, and surveyed the sight below me. Optimus and a select few others, aka Sideswipe,Hot Rod, Mirage, and Sunstreaker were hiding ready to ambush the Decepticons. Ironhide, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Kup, and Hound were spread out behind numorus boulders. And the last of them, Ratchet, Jazz, Wheel Jack, Blurr, and Bumblebee, were standing in lots of cracks all around the battlefield. I stood alone on top of Bloody canyon, now all we had to do was wait.  
>Pit with waiting, I was in battle mode. I wanted them to come out and taste doom. NOW! I snapped out my wings and flew halfway down the cliff, hitting the wall with multiple cannon blasts. The 'Cons came swarming out like bugs.<br>" Autobots, ATTACK!" I howled, tucking in my wings and diving at an unsuspecting Decepticon. I spiraled down at him, my cannon whirring to life and blasting my victims below. Wheel Jack threw a little bomb out onto the field, and I turned skyward and pumped my wings furiously, gaining height for another attack. The bomb exploded and the fire swirled at my hind legs. I pumped my wings faster and turned around, spying the battle in full action, mulitple cons already died or dieing. The Autobots were fighting their hardest, now was my time. I turned my nose downward and tucked my wings in, plummiting to the battle below me.  
>I pulled up at the last possible second as the Decepticon Seekers took to the air. I felt the blazing heat of my missile launcher warming up at my side, and fired some shots. I clipped Ramjet and Skywarp's wings, sending them earth bound. I growled a bloody thirsty, venomus growl and started a hand to paw combat with Thundercracker. He punched at my head, I ducked and latched my canines into his wing, then started shaking my head, breaking off chunks of metal, and he too, fell earthward.<br>I turned and my optics brightened with hunger as I saw Starscream in his alt. mode zooming towards me. " You may be stronger in that mode, but I'm faster!" he cackled. He then released a AIM-9 Sidewinder missile straight at me. I growled and hovered in the missile's path for a second, before darting sideways and snatching the missile in my jaws. I then lashed my head around and the missile fired back at Starscream who shot it down with his 20mm cannon.  
>I snarled and pumped my wings, putting on a speed burst not even I was ready for. Within seconds I was clutching the nose of Starscream's alt. form in my jaws, and I swung myself onto the back of the Raptor and dug my claws in. Starscream screeched and went super sonic. I grasped the neck of the F-22 tightly in my jaws, my claws digging in the body of it to keep from falling or losing my grasp. I looked down and my ultimate anger was instantly unleashed.<br>Optimus lay dieing on the battle field, Megatron standing over him, his sword lifted above his head. I let go of Starscream and kicked off him and tucked my wings in, diving down faster then 180 mph. I roared loudly and prepared myself for the impact of my body hitting Megatron's, which came faster then expected.  
>Metal hit metal, and we were both sent flying away from Optimus. I kicked off Megatron and sent him flying into a boulder, which shattered upon impact. " You made a mistake messing with Optimus Prime!" I snarled, showing my canine's, Starscream's energon dripping a deep blue from them.<br>Megatron stood up and cackled. " Your nothing but his lap dog!" Megatron snarled back, slapping his hands together to form his cannon. Mine fired up and we both relased a shot at the same time. The bullets collided, and we ran at each other. I snapped out my wings and soared over his head, then flipped around and shot towards him.  
>I collided into his head, and started snapping and biting everything I could get my jaws on. At one point, I snapped one of his optics. Then he had the upper hand. He whipped his arms back, I was caught off guard and sent hurtiling into the cliff right next to Optimus's almost lifeless body. I staggered up, badly injured. It killed me to see him laying there, and I knew I had nothing more to live for.<br>I weakly stepped onto his chest, and my chest plates weakly slid apart, I have no idea what happened next, all I know is I collasped, giving up- what I thought- all my life so he could live, then my world went dark.

My internal systems slowly onlined, and I came back to my senses to hear Optimus Prime whisper " You were like another part of me Halie, we will never forget you, are young Autobot ."  
>" And I will never forget you," I whispered. Okay, Now I knew I was in love with him, what could I say?<br>Optimus Prime lifted his head and looked at me. He smiled broadly when he saw I was alive. I smiled back then coughed. I saw all the other Autobots's heads snap up at the sound of my voice. Optimus gave me a quick but loving hug, and set me on my paws.  
>" Halie!" all the Autobots cheered I smiled and threw up my head, and gave a long, low, happy howl.<br>" Let's go back home," Optimus annouced. I shook my head, time for these guys to meet their human allies.  
>" Why not?"<br>" We're going to Mission City, there's a few...humans I want you guys to meet," I barked, smiling. Optimus smiled and nodded, then we transformed and drove our war torn selves out of Bloody canyon, that had truely livin up to it's name.  
>As I noticed with all the Autobots that were to become my family, we all had are diferences, that was true, but as long as the Autobots stood, nothing could pull us apart. My name is Halie Witwicky, some may know me as Quickclaw, others will come to know me by Shadow Stalker, but our many names, nor even our past matter to us. Because it's our courage, that drives us to the maximum. <p>


End file.
